Freeze
by singmeasilentscream
Summary: AU All Kagome Higurashi wants is a break, but when she's called upon to investigate the death of famous actor, Sesshomaru Takahashi, she finds herself in a deeper situation than she expected.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha or any affiliated characters.

**A/N:** I don't read crime novels; I don't watch CSI or Law and Order, so honestly, I have no idea what the hell I'm doing.

* * *

**Freeze**

SCENE I: Cars Go In, Man Comes Out

* * *

No.

No.

No.

This was most definitely not what Kagome Higurashi needed right now, much less wanted.

After living off of energy drinks and coffee and devoting every single hour that she was awake to investigating a homicide case for the last 3 months only to have it conclude with her and her team knee deep in feces under the grand streets of Tokyo in the sewer, well…you couldn't really blame Kagome for roughly grabbing her cell phone and throwing it with an immense amount of power violently to the wall located on the other side of the room.

She was relieved when the persistent scream of her ringing phone died as it clashed into the wall and fell to it's demise and scattered into a broken piece on the floor.

She closed the curtains shut over the window that had rudely let the sun shine brightly in on her exhausted chocolate orbs. She returned to her bed to drown in its mound of softness and security, and she felt the calm that she had missed for so long come over her as her lids became heavier and heavier…

Yes, the calm had come.

…for about 5 minutes, that is.

'_RRRRRRRRRRRRING'_

'_RRRRRRRRRRRRING'_

Kagome pried her eyes open reluctantly to reveal her fiery eyes evading angry homicidal vibes. Oh yes, she was definitely pissed off now more than ever after being rudely awakened, not once, but twice, especially after she had been innocently enjoying her fantasy laden dreams of various bare chested men serving her wine in the south of France.

She leapt toward her home phone set that was on her desk and roughly grabbed the phone before yelling, extremely annoyed into it.

"WHAT?!"

"…Kagome?" asked a surprisingly timid masculine voice.

"What the hell do you want Miroku?" Kagome growled to her partner.

"Kagome, we need you down here, its an emergency." Miroku declared, after gathering what little courage he managed to attain in the face of a sleep deprived, enraged, Kagome.

Kagome sighed heavily. It seemed these men couldn't do anything without her.

"And you guys can't take care of it by yourselves?" she asked, thoroughly exasperated.

"Well, we're not exactly Captain Myoga's favorite team right now since our last case took so long…"

Kagome furrowed her eyebrows. She didn't want to hear this. She didn't want to hear a single thing. She just wanted some sleep. Some sleep and possibly a huge bar of chocolate…

"-Kagome?!"

Kagome jumped at the high pitched interjection that interrupted her dreaming.

"What?"

"I said you better just get down here. I don't have all the info right now, but I'll have it ready by the time you get here. Ok?" he asked, not allowing her time to argue. "Okay then, see you in a few."

Kagome was then left with the dial tone droning in her ear as she still had the phone up to her ear. She clicked it off and threw it on her bed as she clenched her eyes tight and growled. It seemed her work was never done.

Kagome approached the sea of swarming lights and people as she parked her car and got out. There was the usual yellow "CAUTION" tape that held the nosy onlookers away from the scene. She made her way through the crowd and through the "authorized people only" section only to see a tow truck towing a silver Ferrari out of a very deep lake.

"Kagome!"

She turned to see her partner, Miroku waving for her to go toward him where he was stationed right in front of the lake.

"Whats the situation?" she asked.

Seeing as she didn't seem as angry anymore, Miroku took the chance to be…well, his usual perverted self.

"The situation," he began, feigning earnestness. "is that the victim is a 21 year old male, blood type B."

"…and?" she asked, eyebrows raised.

"And he is one of the most handsomest men alive; however, his most delectably attractive partner refuses to relieve him of this terrible disease that burdens him so…" he continued dramatically.

Kagome rolled her eyes before smacking him on the head. "The only diseases you have is mental retardation and chronic perverseness."

Miroku pouted as he rubbed the spot on his head that she had smacked him.

"How can you be so cruel?" he questioned, exaggeratedly before closing his eyes and ensuing to express his fantasies.

"Kagome, I'd hold you so tight like no man has ever done before, and I'd make you feel so good and…" he babbled off as he clenched his eyes tight and hugged himself in demonstration.

Kagome ignored him as he continued and instead, surveyed the scene before her chocolate eyes caught sight of her short boss and captain of investigations, Myoga, making his way over to them and stopping before the babbling Miroku.

"…and then I'd nibble on your ears and whisper dirty thoughts." Miroku continued conveying his fantasies as he imagined with his eyes closed.

"Why, boy, Miroku, honestly, I'm quite flattered by a young strapping man like yourself, but I've got a Mrs at home, and well, I just don't lead that kind of lifestyle."

Miroku opened his startled eyes to not find Kagome in a slinky lingerie number, to his disappointment, but instead, to his short and slightly chubby boss before losing his footing as he stepped back and fell into the cold deepness of the lake.

"Miroku, I'm quite disappointed in your lack of professionalism." Myoga stated to him as several men helped him out of the water. "I now understand why those numerous women file complaints against you. Your romance tactics are just cowardly- first you come on to people and then you go to such lengths to threaten suicide just because they refuse you."

"WHA?" Miroku struggled to say as he shivered in his now drenched clothes.

"I already told you I have a wife. I really would like to keep work and personal life separate and that's final. I don't want to hear anything of fake suicide attempts anymore." He said to him sternly.

Miroku contorted his face as he couldn't believe what his boss was saying and looked to Kagome for help.

Kagome took pity on him as she loudly cleared her voice to get Myoga's attention.

"Captian," she started. "Whats the situation here?"

Myoga turned to her. "I'll tell you whats the situation! I've just become another victim of Miroku's infamous sexual harassments…honestly, it really feels bad…I feel so…so…violated."

Kagome tried to keep her laughter in as she continued to try to divert the Captian's attention.

"I mean what happened here…" she said as she motioned to the now fully emerged silver vehicle.

"Ah, yes." He said, suddenly serious. "We've already searched for passengers. No bodies were discovered, so we need to immediately run a license plate check. However, we did find over 16 liquor bottles in the front seat, so it's easy to conclude that this was an accident due to drunk driving… Miroku?" he said, turning back to him. "Stop playing around with that blanket and run a license plate check."

Miroku, startled, dropped the blanket he was planning to use to warm up from still being wet when Myoga grabbed his forearm and dragged him to a laptop placed on the hood of a police car.

Miroku, shivering, logged onto the police system and typed in the license plate number as he waited for results.

"So, no bodies were found?" Kagome asked Myoga, unbelieving.

"We had officers search all the whereabouts and even submerged. The only alternative is to drain the lake, but to go to all that effort for some idiot who literally drank himself to death?"

Still, Kagome couldn't be at peace thinking that someone's deceased body was just sinking at the bottom of that cold lake, all alone. Her conscience couldn't allow it, even if the person had made a poor choice that led to his or her death.

"I got it." Miroku suddenly said, solemnly.

"…well?" Myoga asked, impatiently.

"Uhh…I can't believe it…"

"WHAT?!" Myoga practically screamed.

"It's not someone we know is it?" Kagome questioned, concerned.

"Well, technically we all do…" he said.

Kagome, now full of curiosity and anxiety, made her way over to where Miroku was and peered into the screen where she saw a slightly familiar handsome yet stern face looking up to her in a photo as she then looked to his information: 

_NAME: Sesshomaru Takahashi_

"Sesshomaru Takahashi?" she wondered out loud. And then her eyes expanded in their surprisement. "…as in that really famous actor who won I don't know how many awards and CFs and dramas and what not?"

"I told you, you know him." Miroku replied.

* * *

**A/N**: Didn't come out exactly how I had wanted, but it's a start. I guess. I don't know why I usually end up putting in homosexual humor. Oh well. I mean no offense by any of it. Anyways, sorry if you don't like it, but please REVIEW anyways. It always makes me want to update faster. 


End file.
